Recently as radio communication technology advances and demands for radio communication expand, means of effectively utilizing frequency resources and flexibly allocating frequencies are demanded. Possible means of implementing flexible frequency allocation is providing an environment where a frequency band utilized for communication is shared by a plurality of mobile stations. In a communication environment where communication channels are shared, the interests of each mobile stations conflict, so an appropriate channel utilization probability control method is required so that the communication channels are allocated fairly. As a result, methods for controlling frequency allocation considering the impartiality in unit of mobile station has been developed. These methods are utilized for wireless LAN systems which are operated in radio frequency bands for industry, science and medicine, for example. In the following Non-patent Document 1, a method for controlling the utilization probability of communication channels, so that the gain of each mobile station is allocated fairly, is stated, targeting such an environment where a plurality of mobile stations share communication channels.    Non-patent Document 1: Y. Xing, R. Chandramouli, S. Mangold, S. Shankar: “Dynamic Spectrum Access in Open Spectrum Wireless Networks”, IEEE Journal on Selected Areas in Communications (JSAC), Vol. 24, No. 3, pp. 626-637, March 2006    Non-patent Document 2: H. Gintis: “Game Theory Evolving: A Problem-centered Introduction to Modeling Strategic Behavior”, Prinston University Press, 2000